


Food, Books, and Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Family, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns a restaurant. Sam manages the finances and goes to college with his best friend Gabriel, the art major. Castiel is a new regular. Friendship is forged out of burgers, salads, desserts, and books! friendship, no slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to The Lunch Box

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because my mind is totally blocked on trying to work with Son of a Winchester. So this is a small break and Dean can cook in canon! :D this makes me very happy. Also, this was an experiment with 3rd person. I don't like it... xD

So this guy is here again…

He’d been coming twice a week for the past couple months and recently he’s been coming 3 times a week. Each time he’s had his laptop and every time he orders a burger, fries, and coffee.

I’m Dean Winchester; Head Chef at my place The Lunch Box.

Whatever, my Sasquatch brother picked out the name. I’m just glad I get to cook. And there’s nothing _not_ manly about cooking and baking it’s fucking science. Try my cheddar bacon bread and you’ll be on the ground crying.

But this guy comes in here, just sits in the back of the place away from the windows in his trench coat and hipster glasses and writes for a few hours. It’s a little weird because in that time span the dude will guzzle down like, three cows worth of burgers. Sam asked Gabe about him and apparently Gabe saw him in a couple of his classes at school.

“He’s got a crazy rad name! It’s Castiel, and his horror stories are just fantastic!” Gabe raved as he made his specialty, pop rock cookies. Dude, they sound gross but I’m tellin’ you Gabe doesn’t fuck around when he has a sweet tooth, which is all the time. He makes almost all of our desserts.

“So the guy writes horror?” I ask. Currently I’m grilling up another burger for Stephen King. It’s pretty loud in the kitchen but I like the discussions that drum up between Gabe, the wait staff, and me. Working hard around good friends. “Damn, that sounds pretty cool. Hey! Kevin, you get those plates out to table 7!?” Damn high school kid. Sure, he’s in advanced placement but he’s got a lot to learn about bussing tables if he wants to pay for college.

“Cut him some slack, Dean. He started last week.” And then there’s Sammy. He’s my brother and does the finances while going to College for Law. Two things you need to know. 1) Our kitchen is huge and echoes 2) Sam’s kind of a busybody. So he likes keeping tabs on people. We had to fire Luke because he’d been stealing money from the registers and getting high in the bathrooms. Hence, Kevin, all thanks to Sam.

“Yeah, yeah. Kevin did you get the plates?”

“What? Garth got the order for 7, it’s in his section. I got 12.” Kevin said. Well, jeez this kid did learn fast.

“Awesome, passed my test buddy. Gabe do you got this? Michael’s shift at the bar is done and I’m taking the next one.”

“Yeah sure. And tell M. Night Shyamalan that Gabe from ‘Creative Writing’ says hey!” Oh, Gabe… you’re such a dork. Well, better take this burger to the writer.

* * *

 

Okay, this is weird. Castiel is at the bar today instead of creepin’ in the corner. He really does look like a stereotypical writer. Kinda’ like that mutt on sale in the pet stores. Scruffy, tired lookin’, but a lot of life in the way he carries himself.

“Hey. My buddy Gabe says ‘Hi’, and this is for you.” I hand his burger over and he just kind of nods and starts eating. How is he even that thin? Where the hell do those burgers go!?

“Hey, Dean! Can I get another round?” Oh look, it’s Crowley, everyone’s _favorite_ customer. Oh wait, he’s a totally douche.

“Comin up Crowley.” I don’t like the guy, he’s a sleaze but he tips good. Him and his lawyer buddies. Meg isn’t so bad but I still wouldn’t trust her as far as I can throw her. They’re also regulars.

* * *

 

Well the night ended uneventfully, as usual. Went home with Sam and Gabe (we’re roommates), and opened up as usual. Mornings were pretty quiet since Gabe and Sam had school. I gave up on school. Yeah I got decent grades but school just wasn’t for me. Anyway. Opened up the store and a couple hours later he arrives. Castiel? Yeah, that guy. It died down after lunch so there was only Castiel, the staff, and Me.

“Hey, Anthony Horowitz. How’re you?” Heh, I’m pretty clever.

“I’m not Anthony Horowitz.” He says bluntly. Wow, did he just tilt his head? Is he a bird? Well I guess some birds can be fucking scary…

“Yeah, I know. But you write horror, right? Have you read his ‘Power of Five’ series? It’s like this horror adventure series. It’s great.”

“I didn’t know he had this ‘Power of Five’ Series. I’ve only read the Alex Rider books.” So this guy does read the young adult novels. “I didn’t take you for a reader.” What the hell?

“Yeah, I read. But the books meant for guys my age aren’t as cool as Alex Rider and Artemis Fowl. There’s too much detail on bits that don’t really matter. Kids books are short, action packed, and to the point.”

“I wouldn’t rate the Alex Rider books as ‘for kids’”, finger quotes? Come on man, you look like a scrawny Clark Kent, you could pull off something cooler than finger quotes, “His action scenes are descriptive.”

“True, so where’s your laptop? You writing today?” I’m honestly curious. I like reading the horror type adventure books. Since Gabe mentioned that Castiel writes horror I’ve been burning to read what Castiel’s got.

“I’m not writing today, I’m just picking up lunch for my writing club. I called in an order earlier?” He said quizzically. Please dude. I got this.

“Yep. Had it made up a little before you got here.” I went to go grab his stuff and I come back to get him his order when he hands me this booklet thing.

“Gabriel said you liked horror stories and I just finished this one for class. I thought you’d might like it.” _Score_.

“Oh, Awesome! Thanks Cas.” I hope he doesn’t think it’s weird that I started reading it right then and there. But dude, _horror story_. In my _hands_. I can’t just _not_ read it.

“See you later, Dean.” He nodded as he left. I was about to ask how he knew my name but then I remembered I work in a restaurant and wear a name tag… so… he’s not psycic.


	2. What the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hasn't been to the restaurant for a few days...  
> SHITTY SECOND CHAPTER I have decided that this is gonna be my shit fic where i do what i want.

It had been about a month since Cas (as Dean had nicknamed him) started showing up almost everyday. He’d write for a couple hours then sit at the bar and make chit chat with whoever was working. A lot of the time it was Dean and Cas talking about various horror novels and movies but Gabe and Michael got along well with him too.

One evening however, Cas wasn’t there at all, which had become unusual.

“You guys see Cas in class today?” Dean asked Gabe as he mixed up an order of his “Man Salad”. It consisted of spinach, romaine lettuce, iceberg lettuce, cheese, bacon, potatoes, sour cream, and crushed up Frito Lays. Basically, a baked potato with lettuce.

“Yeah he was there.” Gabe answered pulling out a fresh batch of chili pepper snicker doodles. Once chocolate is dumped on them they’re fantastic.

“Huh, he’s probably writing somewhere else then.” Dean shrugged as he rang up the Man Salad.

“Awwwww! Does Deano miss his horror writer?” Gabe cooed and made faces at him.

“Really, Gabe? Are we 3 years old?” Dean laughed and flung a extra bit of potato in Gabe’s face.

“Aw what the hell!? Saaam! Dean’s throwing stuff at me!” Gabe whined as Dean started working on the next order.

* * *

 

“—and then she up and kills him! This show is  _literally_  gonna kill me one day! I blame the writers!” Sam complained. They were making their way back to the apartment huddled inside their jackets. They lived within walking distance but it was still freezing outside. Dean was just glad that he only really and his sketch book in his backpack unlike Gabe and Sam.

“Dean! Gabe! Sam!” Dean almost missed the sound of Cas from across the street due to Sam’s complaining.

“Cas? Hey buddy!” Dean smiled and waited for him. Although Cas looked very serious as he stormed over.

“I need you all to come with me!” He said and walked away, expecting them to follow.

“Woah, why so serious, Cassy?” Gabe asked jogging up to his side. Cas marched on only saying the words, “group discount” and “gotta hurry”. Sam looked at Dean who shrugged and followed Gabe and Cas.

“Group discount for what?” He asked.

“Hurry!” Cas urged, glancing at his watch and breaking into a run. His trench coat picked up behind him as he practically flew down the street. Dean and Gabe struggled to keep up while Sam had no troubles.

“Here!” Cas smiled rounding the corner of the street.

“Woah!”

“Boss!”

“What?”

Sam, Gabe, and Dean breathed.

Before them was the largest crowd of people dressed in so many props and costumes they’ve ever seen.

“Convention, group discount, I’m buying!” Cas beamed and led them to the registration desk.

* * *

 

Apparently they made it just in time, three more people behind their small group and the con was at capacity.

“So Cas, what kind of convention is this?” Dean asked as he eyed up a zombie nurse in an all-latex uniform and stripper heels.

“It is a mulit-genre.” He answered as he started wandering to the vendor area.

“There’s a lot going on in one day Cas. What did you want to do first?” Sam asked, studying the schedule and was already marking the things he wanted to do with a pen.

“Sammy!  _You and I_  are going to go to the 18 plus cosplay contest and begin the breaking of your convention virginity.” Gabe shouted and dragged Sam off.

“Well, that was more than I wanted to hear. Like, ever.” Dean muttered.

“Dean, there’s a fashion show!” Cas said, grabbing his attention.

“What? Fashion show? Fashion shows are for girls.” Dean chuckled. Cas gave him a deadpan sort of look only Cas could pull off and pointed to the schedule.

“’Weapons and Armor Showcase’…” Dean read aloud.

“Come on!” Cas grunted and hauled Dean off.

* * *

 

“Dean! Why did you buy this!?”

“What!? I look awesome!”

“I agree. He also bought you an outfit.” Cas responded as he adjusted his costume chain mail. After the armor fashion show they immediately bought the cheapest armor they could get that didn’t look stupid.

“Dean, I am  _not_  wearing that.”

“Sam! Look what I got!” Gabe screeched as he ran over brandishing a figurine. It was of some fox/girl hybrid with boobs bigger than her head and a swimsuit smaller than a red solo cup.

“What the hell?”

“It’s cute!” Gabe insisted not even bothering to hide the bag full of figurines that he just bought.

“Guys, we’re spending way too much.”

“God, Sam when was the last time you  _weren’t_  managing the finances.  _Buy something_!!!” Dean laughed and shoved his brother towards a comic book stand. Humoring him Sam looked around and was lost in a stack of comic books in no time.

“Dean! Gabe!” before they knew it two scrawny guys rushed toward them dressed like Ezio Auditore and Yusuf.

“Garth?”

“Kevin?”

Dean and Gabe pondered at the same time.

“Hey! We didn’t think that conventions were your kind of thing.” Garth said flinging his hood off.

“They aren’t really. Cas came and got us because of a group discount.” Dean said, forgetting the fact that he looked like robin hood.

“Suuure. What ever you say. We’re gonna go, there’s a boffer tournament going on right now and Garth’s totally gonna slay everyone.” Kevin laughed as they ran in a direction. Dean’s eyebrows met and he turned to Cas.

“What the hell is a boffer?”

“It is a tournament in which two people fight with padded swords. It’s gladiator like and very fun. You should go enter.” He nodded, staring after Garth and Kevin.

“Huh…”

“Looks like the prize is a customized Light Saber valuing at 300$” Sam said returning with more comic books than he probably should’ve bought.

“I’m in!” Dean declared before chasing after Garth and Kevin.


End file.
